Dangerous
by ills
Summary: Bella. Edward. Strawberrys. Neckties. Locking lips. And Mike Newton.. what the?


_Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form own any of the characters from the Twilight series.. there, I said it. _

Timeline: Twilight, somewhere in the middle of the first book, with a splash of movie'verse thrown in the mix.

Summary: Bella. Edward. Strawberrys. Neckties. Locking lips. And Mike Newton.. what the?

**Dangerous **

Strawberry.

Brushing gently along the tip of her tongue Bella could feel the seeded, rough texture of the succulent berry but before she could wrap her lips around it cold fingers playfully snatched it from her reach. Even blind as she was, Bella knew without a sliver of doubt rummaging through her mind that mirth was dancing happily in his liquid topaz eyes.

"Edward," Her stern voice spoke his name in warning while her fingers twitched, itching eagerly to remove the necktie that was obstructing her view.

The chuckle that flowed past his parted lips sounded almost musical to her human ears. Lifting his icy fingers once more he brushed the velvet pad of his thumb over the outline of her unbalanced lips, watching in secret satisfaction as they parted easily for him before he embedded the berry inside her awaiting mouth.

Chewing carefully Bella allowed the berry's flavor to fully compose its own personal symphony over her taste buds before she swallowed. "Too easy," She smiled rather shyly. "A strawbe-" Before the last syllable could escape past her lips Edward covered hers with his own cold, hard ones. She breathed a sigh under the onslaught of his delicious lips. "Edward," She cooed his name upon feeling him rest his forehead against hers. "As creative," He smirked. "Of a game this is, I would prefer to have my sight back, please."

Using his vampiric speed Edward reached behind her and loosened the necktie as a perfect period to her request, ignoring it as it fell onto her lap. Merely inches away from his shockingly, heartbreakingly beautiful face Bella couldn't help but gasp, inevitably inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Nestled deep within her chest cavity her heart spluttered, his beauty seeming to overwhelm her completely. 'I'll never get used to that,' her mental voice complained while he turned the full onslaught of his smoldering eyes on her.

_Holy crow_.

An innocent blush painted her cheekbones a light pink upon feeling him draw her ever closer in his hard embrace. "_Bella_," He practically purred her name but before his lips could once again make contact with hers a flicker of color flashed across her pepherial. It, whatever _it_ turned out to be would have gone ignored _if _not for Edward's reaction.

Bella felt Edward stiffened and pull away from her slightly.

At this point unable to suppress her curiosity any longer Bella whipped her head to the side causing her soft curls to brush alongside Edward's neck.

This time it was Bella's brain the sputtered at the image in front of her, "M-Mike?" She gasped out his name in a perfect blend of irrational and shock. "What are you?" She broke off in her inquiry when his expression shifted to one of grave horror.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Mike began, spitting out the words with coarse venom. "Like you're something to eat."

Just as Bella opened to mouth to dismiss his accusation Edward's grip on her arms tightened causing her to shift her eyes away from Mike's to Edward's.

A gasp ripped down her throat.

Edward's eyes had turned black, his face twisting into a painful expression as he fought to keep his hunger and desire at bay.

The battle was lost, but just as he shot forward to sink his venom laced teeth into the fragile skin of her neck the image pulsed, shifting until it was covered in darkness. Another gasp filled the still air when Bella shot up in bed.

Instinctively her brown colored eyes searched the room her tense muscles only relaxing when she found herself utterly alone. With a sigh she laid back down on her warm bed feeling a sense of disappointment wash through her.

The dream had been glorious until Mike Newton of all people had showed up; she couldn't help but scowl at the memory. 'Tomorrow, during P.E. I'm going to have to _accidentally _hit him over the head with a very _large_ and _hard_ ball.' No sooner had the plan manifested in her thoughts did a strange but familiar sense of guilt begin to way heavily on her. 'It wasn't his fault,' A tight frown pulled at her lips and with a groan she pulled the blanket over her head and prayed that sleep would claim her once again.

Meanwhile, hanging directly beneath Bella's window Edward couldn't fight off the shutter that rippled through him. Intensifying his grip on the house his conscious tried to calmly remind him to reign in his strength to not break anything noticeably while he tried desperately to regain control of himself.

It wasn't unusual for the girl to dream to about him or even to speak his name while in the mist of a dream but what was, was for her to _moan_ his name. The simple sound had nearly left him undone. Quickly, before his self-control could break he tried desperately to change the course of the dream by whispering the name of their persistent classmate's name in her ear.

Edward sighed once more; the gesture wasn't necessary but felt like a human thing to do. 'The girl is dangerous,' He thought, jumping down onto the lawn before beginning his run to Seattle.

**Fin.**

_An: I hope you guys enjoyed it, this was my first Bella/Edward so be gentle in your reviews! _


End file.
